Kitsune and Vampire: The Kitsune and the Snow Girl
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is invited to spend a winter weekend at a luxurious ski resort owned by Tsurara Shirayuki who has intentions to set Naruto up with her daughter Mizore and save her daughter from the fate of being forcefully married to someone else. Naruto/Mizore. AU. Please R&R.


Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas everyone. It's everyone's favorite child of God _**DarkChild316**_ back with another installment in my _**Kitsune + Vampire**_ series.

And since it's the holiday season where the weather is nice and wintry, I can't think of a more fitting girl to pair up with Naruto that everyone's favorite little snow girl, Mizore Shirayuki.

This is pretty fun for me since Mizore is my second favorite character in _**Rosario + Vampire**_ behind Moka. So everyone kick back and enjoy this special holiday treat.

Summary: Naruto is invited to spend a winter weekend at a luxurious ski resort owned by Tsurara Shirayuki who has intentions to set Naruto up with her daughter Mizore and save her daughter from the fate of being forcefully married to someone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or _**Rosario + Vampire**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Notes: As with my previous _**Kitsune + Vampire**_ story this story takes place two years after the _**4th Shinobi World War**_ and at the end of the _**Rosario + Vampire**_ series. Also Mizore is 18 in this story.

Also as with my previous stories, Naruto has his new updated look as of _**The Last: Naruto the Movie**_, except with both of his arms intact.

* * *

><p>Naruto was headed over to the Hokage Office to meet with Kakashi after being called from his sparring session with Sasuke and Sakura. The silver-haired Sixth Hokage hadn't given him any specifics, he'd just asked Naruto to come and see him as soon as he could.<p>

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you wanted to see me?" Naruto said as he entered the Hokage Office to find his former sensei reading one of his famous copies of Jiraiya's books.

"Ah, Naruto come on in. I have something very important for you." Kakashi said as he waved the blonde sage into his office.

"So what is it, a mission?" Naruto asked.

"No, nothing of the sort. This is a message that was delivered to my office this afternoon, and it's addressed to you." Kakashi said as he handed him an envelope.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he took the envelope and opened it and he soon got his answer: the envelope was an invitation.

_**Greetings Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,**_

_**I have heard many great things about you and your countless acts of heroism throughout the world. I would like to invite you to an all-expense paid weekend vacation as a special guest to my winter ski resort: The Snowwoman Village.**_

_**Think of it as a well-deserved holiday for all that you've done for the good of the world. Inside this envelope is the directions to the resort as well as your hotel voucher. I look forward to seeing you soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsurara Shirayuki.**_

"So that's what this is huh, interesting. So what do you think I should do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he finished reading the letter.

"Go ahead and take the invitation Naruto. How often do you have a chance to take an all-expense paid vacation, and to a luxurious resort at that." Kakashi advised and Naruto smiled at his sensei and nodded before he left the office and after returning home to pack, he set off for the resort.

_**~Hours Later~**_

Naruto was racing through a path in the snowy forest using his _**Tailed Beast Mode**_ to save time. He soon came to a clearing and stepped out onto a cliff overlooking the ski resort and Naruto gazed out at the landscape in awe.

The entire mountainside was blanketed in white, powdery snow as far as the eye could see and the snow-covered trees covering the mountainside added a natural touch to the beautiful scenery. The resort was made of several large and spacious lodges that looked like a modern-day village.

"This place is amazing." Naruto said to himself as he watched the many visitors to the resort skiing and snowboarding around and having fun.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we welcome you." he heard a group of voices say and he looked to see a group of female greeters dressed in kimonos and they bowed to him before he felt them emitting a chilling wave of cold air that froze him to the bone.

"What by freezing me?" Naruto said as he heard someone grinning behind him as he turned to see a youthful woman standing behind him with a smile on her face.

The woman had purple-silver hair (that was tied up save for two bangs framing her face), blue-purple eyes, and a rather curvy figure. The woman was also sucking on a lollipop and she was dressed in a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zori sandals.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we meet at last. I welcome you to Snowwoman Village and I'm happy you've accepted my invitation." the woman said and Naruto respectfully bowed to her.

"I'm happy to be here, I take it you must be Tsurara Shirayuki." Naruto deduced and the woman nodded in affirmation.

"This is an amazing resort you have here Tsurara-san." Naruto said.

"Do you think so, this is actually the largest ski resort in this region, as well as one of the top five-star rated winter resorts in the world. We normally attract millions of visitors every year." Tsurara explained.

"That's pretty cool, and thanks again for inviting me here." Naruto said.

"Don't mention it, I just want you to have an enjoyable time. That'll be thanks enough for me." Tsurara said before she had two of her aides take Naruto's bags before another aide guided him to his room.

"Here is your room Mr. Namikaze, enjoy your stay." the aide said as she bowed to Naruto before leaving him to himself. Naruto put away his bags before he laid back on the large bed, Naruto rested on the soft mattress and sighed in relaxation.

"_Ah, this is the life. An all-expense paid weekend at an upscale winter ski-resort, what more can you ask for."_ Naruto thought as he relaxed on the bed for a bit before going out to explore more of the resort, unaware that a quiet figure stalked him from the shadows.

_**~Moments Later~**_

Naruto was trekking up to the top of the ski run in preparation for a downhill ski. He was currently decked out in orange and black ski gear complete with orange skis with a cool design of a fiery red fox on them and black ski poles.

He was just about to take off skiing when he sensed someone hiding in the shadows. He comically shook his head, whoever was following him had been doing their best to try and stay hidden, and against a normal person they may have succeeded. But with Naruto being a sensor-nin, he was easily able to feel their presence.

"Whoever's hiding out there come on out, don't be shy. You don't have to hide, I won't hurt you." Naruto said as he didn't sense any hostile emotions from the person. The person then stepped out from hiding behind some trees and Naruto came face-to-face with his stalker.

The person was revealed to be a young girl wearing a revealing long-sleeved white kimono tied with a pink obi. The kimono was low-cut and came up to her upper thighs, showing off her well-toned legs and giving Naruto a peek at the purple panties she wore.

The top of the kimono was closed low, revealing a hefty amount of her ample cleavage. The girl looked to be a younger version of Tsurara, except her hair was light purple in color and just like Tsurara, she had a lollipop in her mouth. All-in-all, the girl was quite attractive and Naruto couldn't help but blush at her.

"So you're the one who's been following me. And who might you be." Naruto asked and the girl blushed at him and began rubbing her cheeks.

"Well…you could call me a secret admirer of yours Naruto-kun." the girl said as she blushed at him and Naruto chuckled at the girl, her shyness reminding him of Hinata.

"An admirer huh, well you're pretty cute I'll say that." Naruto said and Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the girl's blushing reaction.

"And you're a lot more handsome than I thought you'd be." the girl responded making Naruto chuckle.

"Well thank you very much, so what's your name cutie?" Naruto asked.

"It's Mizore, Mizore Shirayuki." the girl, Mizore answered.

"Shirayuki, you wouldn't happen to be related to Tsurara would you." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she's my mother. Hey listen, are you about to go for a ski?" Mizore asked and Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Mizore asked.

"Why not. Hey, how about a little race down the ski run." Naruto suggested and a little smirk appeared on Mizore's lips.

"You're on." Mizore said before she formed a snowboard out of ice at her feet.

"How did you do that Mizore-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later Naruto-kun. Ready to go." Mizore said as she and Naruto stood at the top of the ski run.

"Let's go Mizore-chan." Naruto said as they prepared to take off.

"_**Adrenaline"**__ by Shinedown begins playing_

"Let's roll." Naruto and Mizore said as the two of them took off. Mizore took off like a jet and quickly shot out to an early lead. But Naruto was hot on her heels and he quickly closed in on Mizore and tried to go for a pass.

Mizore however wasn't going to make it easy for him, and when Naruto made an attempt to pass her on a turn in the course, she quickly closed the gap between the turn and was able to cut off Naruto's attempted pass.

Naruto quickly realized from this that Mizore was far more experienced as a skier than he was and if he was going to beat her, he was going to have to find a way to outsmart her. He soon got an idea as he saw that they were approaching a ski jump.

Smirking to himself, Naruto leaned forward as he was skiing to give himself more acceleration and Mizore, seeing him doing this thought he was preparing to make another pass attempt and she prepared to cut him off again. But much to her surprise, he didn't try to swerve out and pass her like he had done before.

Instead, he leaned forward and sped towards her like a speeding bullet and as the two of them went airborne after going off the ski jump, Naruto did an aerial 360 and went up and over Mizore landing in front of her, putting him in the lead.

Mizore couldn't believe he had found a way to get passed her, and with the course coming to an end soon, she knew that she had to act fast if she wanted to win this race. Acting out of desperation, she quickly accelerated before she reached for Naruto in an attempt to knock him off his skis.

However she was going a bit too fast when she did this and she ended up going off balance and she went stumbling into Naruto and the two of them rolled down the hill before coming to a stop at the end of the ski run.

Naruto regained his senses to see that Mizore had landed on top of him and she was straddling his waist and as he went to move, he accidentally ended up groping her right breast. Both of them blushed in embarrassment before Naruto quickly released her breast and backed away defensively.

"I-I'm sorry Mizore-chan, I swear I didn't mean to." Naruto sheepishly said, scared that she may hit him for groping her while Mizore covered her chest in embarrassment.

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun, I know you wouldn't do anything like that intentionally." Mizore said while blushing heavily before Naruto got up and helped her to her feet.

"Well that was pretty fun, you're pretty good at skiing Mizore-chan." Naruto said as he dusted the snow off him and helped Mizore do the same.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you're not too bad yourself." Mizore said.

"So is there anything else you wanted to do Mizore-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's a little lake close by that's frozen over, we could go ice skating if you want." Mizore said and Naruto smiled and nodded as he followed Mizore to the icy lake.

_**~Minutes Later at the Lake~**_

Naruto and Mizore put on their ice skates and prepared to go for a skate on the frozen lake. Naruto had never been ice skating before, but he was sure that he would be able to catch on quickly with this as he did with everything else.

"Ready for some skating Naruto-kun?" Mizore asked.

"I'm all-set Mizore-chan." Naruto said before the two of them stepped onto the ice.

"_**Within Attraction"**__ by Yanni begins playing_

Naruto and Mizore zipped out onto the ice before they began to skate on it. The two of them started out with skating around the perimeter of the lake with Mizore speeding around the ice with Naruto giving chase.

Soon Naruto caught up to Mizore and he took Mizore's hand as the two of them began to dance on the ice in a fashion reminiscent of Olympic figure skaters.

The two of them started out with a lift sequence where Naruto and Mizore stood face to face while holding hands before Naruto swung Mizore by her arms allowing her to smoothly glide on one skate at his feet while hovering back-first just inches over the ice.

Naruto then lifted her up across his back and allowed her to rest her back across his broad shoulders before he lowered her into his arms and carried her with his arms around her waist and Mizore extended her legs out before Naruto lowered her back onto the ice.

The two of them began a synchronized dance step before Naruto placed one hand across Mizore's upper back while placing the other one at her thigh before lifting her into a midair headstand with Naruto supporting her.

He held her like this for a few seconds before he lowered her to his waist and took hold of her legs and preformed a twirl on the ice with her legs split out and him holding her up by her legs before carefully lowering her back onto the ice.

The two of then then continued to dance in perfect sync before Naruto grabbed Mizore's left leg and raised it and she faced away from him and she leaned forward and arched her back like a ballerina as the two of them spun together before Naruto lifted her for a split second and quickly set her back down.

The two of them did another synchronized dance sequence together before they separated and did a set of synchronized twizzles before reuniting in each other's embrace. The two of them continued to dance and twirl around with one another before preforming a difficult diagonal step sequence.

The two of them wrapped up their dance routine by preforming a highly-advanced lift sequence where Naruto lifted Mizore up by her waist and Mizore placed one leg on Naruto's thigh and placed the other around Naruto's neck.

She then raised herself up to full height in the air as Naruto held her and she arched her back and lifted her arms and Naruto released Mizore's waist and held his arms out at his sides and the two of them skated together like this before Naruto lowered Mizore.

The two of them ended in a pose with Naruto on one knee at Mizore's feet with him holding her by the waist and gazing up at her while she stood with one hand at her hip and the other raised in the air while she looked up to the sky. The two of them stood like this before they stood up and laughed together while embracing.

"Wow that was so much fun." Naruto grinned and Mizore grinned along with him.

"I totally agree Naruto-kun." Mizore said as she gazed lovingly into his blue eyes and Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey Mizore-chan, would you like to come back to my cabin with me." Naruto asked her.

"I would love to Naruto-kun." Mizore said and she took Naruto's hand as the two young lovers made their way back to his cabin.

_**~Moments Later, Back at Naruto's Cabin~**_

Naruto and Mizore sat down in front of the fireplace and Naruto wore only his black and orange pants that he wore when was off-duty. Mizore sat in Naruto's lap while she rested her head on Naruto's toned chest while Naruto wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Hey Mizore-chan, I've really had so much fun today with you." Naruto said.

"Me too, I've never been this close to anyone like this other than my mom and dad." Mizore said as she looked at Naruto with loving eyes.

"Same here Mizore-chan. You know, I can't help but think that it was almost fated that we met here today." Naruto said and Mizore smiled.

"I think so too." Mizore said before she turned and faced Naruto and straddled him while placing her hands on his chest. The two looked at each other and Naruto could see into Mizore's eyes and he saw that her eyes reflected loneliness, much akin to his childhood.

His heart fluttered as their faces drew closer until their lips finally met. Both lover's hearts raced as they kissed and just before the kiss could get any more heated the door to Naruto's cabin opened.

Both their eyes snapped open to see Tsurara standing in his doorway with a smirk on her face. Naruto quickly broke the kiss and nervously chuckled at seeing Tsurara, afraid that he had just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar, literally.

"Well now this is a surprise, I knew that you two were getting close to one another, but by now I expected to find you two going at it like a pair of snow rabbits." Tsurara said and Mizore blushed and giggled while Naruto blushed heavily at what Tsurara had said before it finally hit him.

"Wait a minute, you set me up didn't you. You brought me here knowing I'd meet your daughter." Naruto said and Tsurara's smirk only grew.

"How perceptive Naruto, I'm certain you're wondering why." Tsurara answered and Naruto nodded.

"Well you see Naruto, there's a reason this village is known as Snowwoman Village, that's because this village is the home to the Yuki Onna or snow people. Mizore and I are both Yuki Onna." Tsurara explained, much to Naruto's great surprise.

"So that's how you were able to use that ice snowboard." Naruto said and Mizore nodded.

"But you see Naruto, snow women have one huge problem. They can't have children after a certain age, that age being 18, the same age Mizore is now."

"And if a snow girl doesn't start having children by that age, they are forcibly married off to someone and forced to start having children right away." Tsurara explained shocking Naruto.

"That's terrible." Naruto said as he thought of how her seemingly inescapable destiny was similar to him having the Nine-Tails sealed within him and he felt a great deal of sympathy for Mizore.

"Yes, and that's why I've been trying to find a way to save my daughter from suffering from that fate, and that's why I invited you here."

"My daughter has wanted to meet you for so long because she feels like the two of you are so much alike due to your similar lonely, and miserable childhoods." Tsurara said and Naruto smiled and turned to Mizore.

"Mizore-chan, is that really true, you're really in love with me and you want to be with me?" Naruto asked and Mizore nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I feel so attached to you even though we've only known each other for a day and if there's one person I'd want to have a family with, it's you." Mizore said and Naruto smiled brightly at the snow girl before giving her a light kiss.

"Then I'd be happy to have a family with you Mizore-chan." Naruto said and Mizore began to tear up before she hugged Naruto and Tsurara smiled at seeing her daughter so happy.

"Then I guess I'll leave you to it then….Oh and Mizore, do tell me how you two did it later." Tsurara said before closing the door leaving behind a blushing and flustered Naruto and a grinning Mizore.

"Well Naruto-kun, I guess it's time for me to warm you up in ways that only a snow woman can." Mizore seductively said before she placed Naruto on the bed and removed his pants and boxers before she removed her kimono and joined him on the bed

Naruto blushed at Mizore's undressed state as she straddled him while she rested her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped her arms around her slender, yet curvy frame before pressing his lips to Mizore's again.

Cerulean eyes met indigo eyes as Mizore pressed her breasts against Naruto's chest as she melted into the kiss and her tongue found its way into his mouth. Her tongue was greeted by Naruto's as the pair kissed and Mizore ran her fingers through his cropped blonde hair.

The couple held each other close as they kept their lips pressed together and caressed each other. Naruto moaned as Mizore's breasts squished against his chest and she did the same at the feel of his strong muscular chest.

Both groaned in bliss as they kissed passionately and Mizore placed her left hand on Naruto's hand. While still kissing him, she guided his hand to her breast and smothered it. He expressed surprise as Mizore broke the kiss to blush at him as she held his hand against her mound and nodded at him.

Now instinctively having Mizore's consent, he palmed the orbs and began to caress them gently. Naruto kneaded the mounds and he bit his lip at the amazing pliable feeling in his hands while Mizore moaned at the feeling of his strong hands kneading her breasts and she felt herself getting wet.

The violet-haired girl made him lie on his back as he groped the orbs of flesh and he kneaded them while sinking his fingers into them. Mizore smiled in pleasure as Naruto squeezed the orbs of flesh and smothered them together.

He smiled in return as he groped them and Mizore placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Low moans escaped from her lips as Naruto played with her breasts and fondled them excessively.

She felt something hard growing near her crotch and she smiled seductively; knowing what it meant. Her tits became excited as Naruto circled his fingers around them and he gave them a light pinch causing Mizore to mewl in delight as he tweaked her aroused tits.

He twisted the hardening buds and smiled at his lover's reaction. He sat back up and stopped tweaking the buds to plant his mouth on the right one. This sent jolts of pleasure coursing through the purple-haired snow girl and she moaned as Naruto suckled her tit while excessively groping what he could hold of them.

Naruto rubbed his lips together on her nipple and Mizore held his head against her bosom while smiling down at him and a blush developed on her cute face. She moaned as he sucked her and freed it to circle his tongue on her tits while pressing the mounds together and her legs began quaking from arousal again.

Noticing this, Naruto smirked before he began to bite into the mound and he worked his canines on the mound while placing his hand on Mizore's crotch. He began rubbing his finger on her clit and her legs cringed and she bit her lip to suppress another moan.

He wriggled his fingers on Mizore's clit as he gnawed and fondled the orb of flesh. Naruto rubbed his hand on her crotch and her blush deepened as a result before Naruto laid Mizore on her back and she spread her legs apart.

He lowered himself to the point of where his head was in front of Mizore's folds and he returned to rubbing his hand on her clit. In response, Mizore bent back her legs and displayed her wetness causing Naruto to grin as he began to prod his fingers on her womanhood.

He wriggled his fingers on them while rubbing her clit and Mizore, while feeling pleasure from the teasing, kept her still-quaking legs bent back. The blonde began licking the center of the purple-haired woman's folds and she whimpered once again.

Naruto licked the folds as he brushed his fingers on her clit and traced her entrance. He smoothly licked her pussy with vigor before he licked his way into her warmth and she arched her back and moaned once again at this.

Naruto's tongue dug into Mizore's wetness and lashed at her inner walls. While vigorously wiggling his tongue inside of Mizore, he rubbed his fingers on her folds and clit. Since listening to her moans was music to his ears; Naruto desired to hear more of them as he reached up and squeezed her breast.

This gave Naruto more wetness to taste as Mizore's arousal was raised thanks to the groping of her breast and he licked into her warmth. The snow girl's legs trembled with lust as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her womanhood and his fingers wriggled on her folds.

He swayed his tongue inside of her lower body and her eyes closed in bliss. The blonde licked into Mizore's wetness as he fondled her breast and mercilessly lashed out against her greatly aroused innards.

She felt her release getting closer as Naruto's tongue hungrily licked into her arousal source and he began tweaking her nipple again. This caused Mizore to whimper as Naruto's tongue worked its way into her womanhood and soaked itself with her wetness.

Once she couldn't hold it together anymore, her fluids were released onto Naruto's tongue and he ravenously licked her womanhood clean. Mizore panted as Naruto finished cleaning out her pussy before he stood up on the bed and she licked her lips as she observed his erection.

Mizore focused on Naruto's swollen pride and she began pulling on his hardness. With his cock being quite aroused from tasting her innards and Mizore's feather light touch, he started moaning lowly and she smiled at this reaction.

She stroked his erection and moved in closer to lick its center. Mizore then wrapped her fingers around it and placed her thumb underneath the head of it. Mizore pressed her thumb against the spot while pumping and stroking it.

She began to lick his balls after palming them with her free hand and bounced them about in her hands. Naruto moaned as Mizore pulled on his manhood and toyed with his testicles. She wiggled her tongue on his balls and slid it up to the top of his hilt before she slowly blew on it.

He groaned as her literally cool breath hit his wet throbbing manhood and Mizore smirked as she began teasingly licking the sides of his shaft. She sensually licked his swollen member and switched to the other side.

With the taste of his low tower already driving her crazy, she pulled back and stood on her knees while she squeezed her breasts on his manhood. Naruto shivered in pleasure as Mizore rubbed and kneaded her perky, yet ample mounds on his hilt.

She began swirling her tongue around the head of Naruto's hardness and she stroked her breasts together on his member. Mizore noticed Naruto's emerging foreskin and slowly licked it before blowing on it.

This motivated Naruto to begin thrusting his hardness into Mizore's tits and she planted her mouth on its top. She purposely licked the head of it slowly and held her jiggling bosom on his hardness.

The blonde Sage of Six Paths moaned as Mizore massaged his throbbing cock with her orbs of flesh and sucked on his length. She moaned as she pumped her mouth on him as he drove his member into it and he noticed her tits.

He reached down and began tweaking her nipples. Muffled moans came from Mizore as she licked his erection and kept her breasts constricted around his member. Naruto pulled the buds forward and Mizore's legs began to wobble in pleasure.

The pleasurable sensation of her lover toying with her nipples made her wetness drip out of her onto the carpet and she felt his manhood twitch. She took her mouth off his member and continued licking it.

Naruto groaned as he knew that he would cum soon and Mizore wanted him to release on her face. Naruto jetted his member into Mizore's orbs of flesh and he lowly moaned as he reached the end of his rope.

His release burst out of his member and spurted onto Mizore's face. Mizore moaned as Naruto's cum splattered on her face and he panted with an ecstatic look in his face. As he panted, Mizore licked the semen closest to her mouth and found the taste satisfying.

The violet-haired snow girl freed Naruto's hardness to lean back again and display her slender, yet curvy figure for him. In response, he released her tits and gripped his erection and stroked it until he came on Mizore's breasts.

She grinned at this and chuckled as his semen trailed down her cleavage onto her toned stomach. Naruto smiled down at Mizore while she wiped his cum off her face and licked it up before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he embraced her in return.

He rested Mizore on her back on the bed and placed his arms on either side of her while prodding his cock on her folds. Naruto looked into Mizore's eyes asking to proceed and she nodded before she braced himself as he pressed his length through her entrance until he had broken her barrier.

"Mizore-chan are you okay." Naruto asked as she closed her eyes and moaned in pain from the loss of her virginity.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine." Mizore said as Naruto kissed her to comfort her through the pain. Soon she rubbed Naruto's back and nodded at him before he gripped her waist. Naruto held onto Mizore before he started banging his manhood into her core and she bucked her hips to counter his movements.

Mizore's breasts bobbed as the blonde drove his length into her walls and her eyes glistened with pleasure. Naruto moaned at Mizore's tightness as she slightly sat up and her breasts started heaving up against his chest.

She moved her hands to the back of his head as he held onto her small waist and pounded his member into the depths of her pussy. Naruto moaned as Mizore's walls grinded his erection as she moved her hips and her eyes shut with a happy expression appearing on her face.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Mizore's before she gave his lips a quick lick. He released her waist and she fell onto her back a moment before he palmed her jiggling mounds and began to caress them.

Mizore's eyes opened as she loudly moaned and Naruto fondled and groped her bouncing breasts. His cock shot into her wetness and thrashed against her innards with great force. The violet-haired woman's mounds jiggled and Naruto moaned as he charged his manhood into her wetness.

She moved her hands and cupped his face before stroking his whiskers. Mizore and Naruto smiled as they caressed one another before pressing their lips together with cerulean eyes staring into indigo ones.

Their tongues rubbed and licked against each other as Naruto's fingers massaged the slender, yet curvaceous snow girl's heaving mounds. The indigo-eyed woman moaned with glee as he squeezed and groped the soft flesh of her breasts.

She lovingly stroked his face and both moaned into each other's mouths as they worked their hips together. Naruto rammed his length into Mizore's pussy and she grew tighter with each of his thrusts. As they kissed, she wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him.

She rubbed his back and both blissfully moaned as Naruto's hardness rumbled the inside of Mizore's warmth. The shinobi rocketed his manhood into Mizore's tightness and it rubbed against her caverns walls.

Naruto and Mizore's tongue's lashed and wildly slobbered as they dueled while her nails started to dig into his back. He lightly groaned from this before Mizore broke their kiss and started nibbling on his neck.

She tightly held on his back and he felt his balls growing tighter as he slammed his cannon into Mizore's insides. Naruto's hips thundered forward his member raged into her grinding warmth and her mind slowly grew blank with ecstasy.

However, she slowly realized that Naruto's member was beginning to twitch within her pussy and smothered her lips back on him. Their reunited lips also gave way to another tongue match as his fingers massaged and kneaded her jiggling bosom.

He freed her mounds and gripped her nipples before pulling them upright. Mizore groaned into his mouth as she held onto him and both of their eyes sparkled with intense passion. The snow girl mewled in the kiss as Naruto pinched and yanked her aroused tits as he simultaneously tweaked them at the same time.

Both moaned as Mizore's innards were banged against a final time before wrapping around Naruto's cock and it began to spasm before spraying his semen into her core. Mizore and Naruto deepened their kiss as the substance burst from her entrance and coated both of their crotches.

He prevented himself from falling on Mizore and they stared at each other before he broke their kiss. Naruto pulled out of Mizore's entrance and was about to ask her how good the sex was to her.

However, the blushing, ecstatic look of pure ecstasy on her face said everything and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him as she panted and sweated until she caught her breath.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun, but you know it may take more than that for me to have children." Mizore said with a naughty smile and Naruto chuckled before Mizore got on all fours and he quickly got behind her and gripped her plump ass.

"Well good thing we've got all night together Mizore-chan." Naruto said before he reentered her warmth and Mizore shivered in joy from this before he started to pummel his cannon into her wetness and her breasts swung forward.

Flesh colliding against flesh was heard through the room as Naruto's erection slammed into Mizore's warmth and she tightly held onto the sheets. Sweat rained from Naruto and Mizore's bodies as he slammed his manhood into her core and her eyes continued to glow with lust.

Naruto moaned at Mizore's ever growing tightness before placing his chest on her back and cupped her jiggling bosom. He toyed with her jiggling mammary glands and she moaned and pressed her lips against his as he shot his manhood forward into her warmth.

Blue and purple-blue eyes met as Naruto slammed his cock into her entrance and it rubbed against her walls. He rubbed his tongue against her tongue and both opened their mouths to allow their French-kissing to move a step forward as she licked the roof of her mouth.

Meanwhile, she licked the underside of his tongue and both moaned as Naruto caressed and squeezed her breasts together while tweaking and yanking on her tits before moving one hand down to her clit and toying with it and Mizore mewled into their kiss from the pleasure this brought her.

Mizore tongue licked the underside of Naruto's tongue as he returned the favor and buried his fingers on his right hand within the jiggling orbs of flesh while groping them excessively and at the same time he wriggled his fingers on her clit.

Mizore mind returned to being blank with pleasure as she fell onto her front and Naruto resorted to gripping her waist instead. Her eyes closed as her breasts pressed against the bed and bobbed on it while Naruto shot his hips forward.

He smiled as his manhood flew into her tunnels and slammed into her core. Mizore's lusty smile remained on her face as her lover jetted his cannon into her wetness and his impacts reached the depths of her stomach causing her eyes to roll into her head in ecstasy.

The sweaty shinobi's erection thundered into Mizore's pussy while he closed his eyes with a big smile on his face as a second orgasm quickly approached and this kept their excitement as high as could be. Naruto groaned as his balls grew tighter along with her walls on his manhood and Mizore continued to moan.

At last, her innards coiled around his erection and a mega tsunami of semen washed out of her before pouring onto her bed. Naruto pulled his member out of Mizore's walls and collapsed next to her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mizore smiled back at her lover and turned in his direction to kiss him while he groped her rear mounds. Mizore sensing that he wasn't done yet and still wanting more herself quickly turned to her side before arching her leg and he lay beside her and readily slid himself back into her warmth.

She moaned before Naruto banged his lust-driven hardness into her pussy and she kept her leg up while he slid his hand under her side. He cupped her breasts again and squeezed them together while pumping his shaft into Mizore's warmth.

Naruto started licking Mizore's neck as he jetted his member into her pussy and she deeply blushed. He pumped his erection forth into Mizore's tightness and she held onto the squeaking mattress as he rammed his member into her pussy.

He thrust his cock into her entrance and her orbs bounced in his hands as he did. Mizore whimpered as Naruto's member jetted into her tightness and she whimpered as she felt his canines nibbling on her neck.

Naruto slammed his cock into her tightness and she watched as her breasts jiggled in his hands. They kneaded and squeezed the orbs as Naruto thrust his hardness into her body while she managed to keep her leg elevated for him.

She then looked back to see him licking her neck and then a hickey appeared there before she turned her head to face him. He quickly smothered his lips to hers and Naruto's eyes were closed in total euphoria and Mizore rested her hand on his cheek endearingly.

As Naruto kissed Mizore, she began to assist him in groping her breasts and she felt herself tighten on his cock, which she could begin to feel vibrating, signaling he was close to his release. As she became tighter and Naruto's release came closer, he moaned into her mouth and opened his eyes.

As Naruto came into Mizore, both their eyes glistened with lust as her pussy yanked his manhood and it imploded within her core. She got off Naruto's manhood while their release poured from her pussy and she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

Naruto chuckled at his lover before he pulled the sheets over their bodies and he clapped his hands to turn off the lights before he fell asleep as well while holding Mizore tightly in his arms.

_**~Years Later in Konoha~**_

"And that's how your dad and I met each other." Mizore Namikaze said to a young girl with purple hair and blue eyes and a boy with blonde hair and eyes of the same with her husband sitting alongside them in the living room of the Hokage Mansion

"Wow, so the two of you Ice Danced together at grandma Tsurara's resort." the boy, Minato said.

"That's right, and we were quite skilled at it, still are as a matter of fact." Naruto said.

"Could you show us daddy, please?" Fubuki asked and Mizore and Naruto nodded before leading their kids out to the frozen lake in their backyard and the two of them showcased their flawless Ice Dance skills to their children, who watched in awe.

* * *

><p>Wow, what a way to celebrate the holidays. This was honestly the toughest lemon that I've probably ever written, but I can honestly say that it was well worth it. I finally managed to come up with a solid plotline last Friday and was able to get started on it that day.<p>

The tough part for me was illustrating the Ice Dancing scene. I based it off the actual performance by 2014 Sochi Olympic Gold Medalists Meryl Davis & Charlie White's Free Ice Dance Performance that ultimately won them the gold medal.

I had to watch the tape of the performance for myself and write down, to the best of my ability, a description of their performance. And believe me, it was not easy. If anyone wants to see the performance for yourself, go to YouTube and look for a video titled: _**Meryl Davis and Charlie White Full Free Dance Performance Wins Gold. Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics**_.

Now I'm afraid I've got a bit of bad news for everyone that was expecting my Natsu/Mirajane lemon today. Because I've spent so much time working on this lemon and my New Year's _**Holiday Harem**_ lemon (which is unlike anything I've ever done before) I'm afraid I haven't been able to get to it this month.

But don't worry _**Fairy Tail**_ fans, I'm happy to announce that next month will see not only the return of my _**Love and Magic**_ series, but also my _**Kyuubi and the Mages**_ series as well. As for this series, the next girl you'll see will be the busty succubus Kurumu.

So until I see you again on New Year's Day, this is DC316 wishing you and yours a **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_**AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE DARKCHILD316 SAID SO!**_


End file.
